


With Troy Gone,

by idk_what_username_to_use



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_username_to_use/pseuds/idk_what_username_to_use
Summary: Abed's been sad and lonely but Troy made it almost disappear, but with Troy gone, Abed is hit with a wave of unhappy emotions.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 3





	With Troy Gone,

**Author's Note:**

> Not much plot, mostly just emotions

Abed’s been sad, a lot of his childhood has been sadness and pain. But, when Greendale came into his life, the sadness and pain weren’t that big anymore. Especially since he had Troy, if he ever felt lonely he would be able to look over at Troy, and most of the time Troy would look back and smile at him. So Troy leaving wasn’t easy.

With Troy gone, people didn’t know how to communicate with him, at least not as well as Troy could. With Troy gone, Abed was sad again, to be fair, he had been sad before at Greendale, but with Troy gone it was much more often. When Abed would feel lonely he would look over and see Chang, and that was just wrong. Abed’s girlfriend, Rachel, would try to help but she didn’t understand Abed well enough. No one understood Abed, not even Annie, as much as Troy. But Troy was gone. 

Abed eventually started feeling better, he knew he would eventually. But there was often still a stab to his heart whenever the faintest thought of Troy would appear in his head. He knew he had to move on, and he knew he could, but some days he just needed to acknowledge the pain and be upset. He did feel better, but he knew that it wasn’t the same, and he wasn’t sure he liked it that way, but he knew that’s the way it had to be. 

Until...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I changed past/present tense throughout this but I wrote it while sleep deprived so don't judge too much


End file.
